A New Shaman
by Transparent Lies
Summary: Rio left the group and now a grl named Nami has taken his place. PLEASE R AND R Yoh X Nami
1. A New Shaman

**Yoh and Faust were training for their next battle. It's only been them since Rio left them.**

**"Yoh I think we should find a ****next member for our team." Faust said**

**"I know but we've been doing fine so far." Yoh Replied  
**

**"Are you Yoh Asakura?'' Asked a young girl wearing a cloak. She was a few feet away from Yoh and Faust  
**

**"Yeah and you are."**

**The girl moved walked up to Yoh and then said " I'm a shaman and I want to join your team"**

**"How about you take of the cloak and show us who you really are?" Faust asked**

**The girl took of the cloak. She was wearing a blue shirt and a yellow skirt and white and blue boots and she had orange hair and a hostle strapped on her left leg.  
**

**"My name is Nami and these are my spirits Angel and Gabriel."**

**Two spirits appered Angel had wings and a sword Gabriel looked the same but Gabriel didn't have wings or a sword. **

**Yoh was smiling while Faust was shocked that she had two spirits.**

**"So why do you want to join us anyway?"**

**"Because I was grouped into a team and when I heard about your friend Rio leave I thought this is my chance to be on a team."**

**"Sure you can join our team" Yoh said**

**"She can!" Faust yelled**

**"I can!" Nami also yelled**

**" Yeah but you also have to beat me in a match."**

**Nami smirked " I'll beat and I'll beat you bad."**

**Nami pulled out a staff.**

**"Now Angel into the staff"**

**Angel went into the staff.**

**"Now Gabriel spirit form unity"**

**Gabriel went in her body.**

**"Amidamaru into the sword into the antiquity, Double Medium."**

**Then the huge sword appeared **


	2. Friends

**"Amidamaru into the sword into the antiquity. Double Medium."**

**Amidamaru went in the sword and the antiquity**

**"Wow impressive but you still won't win." Nami said with alot of confidence**

**Yoh looked at Nami and Nami looked at him. Yoh ran towards Nami and swung the sword at Nami. She blocked his sword with her staff. Yoh smiled and jumped back then the kept on swinging at her and she kept on blocking.**

**"This is kinda fun" Yoh said moving away from her  
**

**Nami ran towards Yoh before he could even move Nami hit him with her staff in his face. Yoh fell to the ground.**

**" How did you move so fast." Yoh asked her whlie he got up  
**

**"Remember Gabriel my second spirit"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Gabriel well he make me run very fast."**

**"I see is there anything I should know about Angel."**

**"You'll soon find out." She said with a smirk**

** Nami ran towards him again and hit him alot of times with her staff.**

**Yoh got back up and wiped some blood off his face**

**"That's it"**

**He lifted his sword**

**"Grand Halo Blade"**

**The attack went straight at Nami. She stood still then she held up her staff**

**"Heaven's blast."**

**A big blast came out from her staff and send his attack along with her's back to him. Yoh tried to block the attack's with his sword but it did not work and he got hit by both of them.**

**"Looks like I win."**

**The smoke cleared up and Yoh was laying on the ground.**

**''That was fun." He said while trying to get up.**

**Faust ran to help him up.**

**"Yoh are you alright." Faust asked**

**''Yeah I'm fine."**

**Yoh was walking towards Nami he put his handout and she shook it.**

**"Well I guess you're on our team now" Yoh said with a big smile**

**"Really thanks" She said as she hugged Yoh**

**"Yoh don't you think we should tell the Shaman Council that we found a new member for our team."**

**"Yeah let's go."**

**Faust and Yoh stared to walk away then Yoh turned back and said to Nami "Well aren't you coming."**

**"Yeah hold on." She said as she is running to catch up**

**"Look's like my little brother has a new teammate." Zeke said looking at the three of them.**

**Later That Day**

**"Anna we're back" Yoh said entering the hut with Faust and Nami by his side ( I don't really know what they lived in so I put a hut)**

**"Where were you and who is she!" She yelled**

**Nami bowed "Hello my name is Nami and I'm Yoh's new teammate."**

**"She wanted to join our team so I said yes." Yoh told Anna**

**"And you did all this without asking me." She said**

**"Don't worry Anna She's a great fighter." Faust said**

**"Yeah she really is she sent my own attack back at me." Yoh said**

**''You beat Yoh?"**

**Nami shook her head**

**"Well then welcome to the team."**

**"Shorty get in here."**

**"Yes Anna?"**

**"Meet our new teammate Nami"**

**"Hey Morty long time no see huh"**

**"What are you doing here'' Morty asked  
**


	3. Brother and Sister

**"What are you doing here!" Yelled a very shocked Morty**

**"I'm Yoh's new teammate and I could ask you the samething" Nami replied with a smile**

**"Um I hate to interrupt but how do you two know each other?" Faust asked**

**"What Morty never told you guys?" She said**

**"Told us what?" Yoh and Faust asked**

**"I'll let Morty tell you I mean you guys are best friends" Nami said while taking a seat**

**"Hey Shorty you better tell us what's going on." Anna yelled at Morty**

**Morty sighed**

**"I guess I should tell you that Nami's my big sister."**

**"You have a sister" Anna, Faust and Yoh yelled**

**Morty shook his head**

**"How come you never told us you had a sister?" Yoh asked**

**Nami stood up**

**"It's because he thought I was dead."**

**"And why would he have thought you were dead."**

**Nami was about to answer Yoh's question when Morty ran out of the hut crying.  
**

**"Morty wait !" Nami yelled as she ran after him.**

**Yoh and Faust were about to follow them when Anna told them not to follow them.**

**By the time Nami caught up with Morty he was sitting by the river bank. She walked to him and then she sat next to her brother.**

**"Hey you ok Morty" She asked him but she didn't get an answer back**

**"Morty you know what happened that day wasn't your fault right." **

**"Yes it was my fault if I didn't run away you wouldn't have followed me and you wouldn't have got hurt." He said crying**

**"Maybe but if you didn't run away I might not have met Angel and Gabriel. I wouldn't have meet Yoh." She said while hugging her little brother**

**"Nami I'm sorry" Morty said wiping the tears from his eyes**

**"No problem lil' brother."**

** Nami got up and so did Morty**

**"Let's get ok.'' Nami said**

**Morty shook his head and they walked back to the hut**

**"Here they come" Yelled Yoh looking out the window**

**Yoh opened the door for Morty and Nami**

**"Is everything alright" Anna asked as they both walked in  
**

**They both nodded their head's**

**"You know you don't have to tell us what happened" Yoh said**

**Nami looked at Morty**

**"Don't worry Nami it's alright I'll tell them." Morty said**

**Yoh, Morty, Anna, Nami and Faust took a seat at the table and Mort began to tell them what happened.**

**"When I was 9 I ran away from home and Nami followed me. There was this guy who I ran into and he had a gun he pulled the trigger and I thought I was dead but Nami was right in front of me. She took a shot right in cheast for me and fought the guy even thought she was hurt she fought the guy to protect me. Then when we got to the hospital they said it was to late that she died."**

**"Wow no wonder you didn't want to tell us." Yoh said**

**''Well I have a question" Faust said**

**"If they said you died how are you here right now." Faust asked**

**Nami's spirits Angel and Gabriel appered next to her. She looked at them**

**"They saved my when the docter told everyone I was dead they both came and told me not give up to hang in there, they are the reason I'm a shaman they awoke my shaman power and woke me up and when I saw I was in the hospital I left and founded my spirits."**

**Yoh got up and yawned**

**''Well that explains everything let's get some sleep" Yoh said as he walked to his sleeping bag.**

**Then the others went to sleep too. **


End file.
